gateworldcantinafandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Gregorius
Lord Gregorius, more commonly known as Greg, was a Q who was forced to take Time Lord form in the universe of the Cantina and who subsequently got turned into a living Tardis. His presence in the universe has had long lasting effect such as the Ascended Genocide and the creation of The Impossible System. Early history As the Time War raged the higher beings of the other universes were concerned for the survival of the Time Lords. The most powerful of the higher beings, the Q, send one of their troublemakers to watch the Time War and aid the Time Lords should it be needed. This Q became know as Lord Gregorius to the Time Lords as he took Time Lord form. Time War During the Time War Gregorius fought on the side of the Time Lords and aided the Celestial Intervention Agency in the development of fully-sentient Battle Tardises, codenamed Tardis Type 102. On the final day of the war was the first few prototypes were ready to be merged with a Time Lord, but as the Time Lords, amongst them Gregorius, prepared to bond with the new Tardises, Gallifrey fell. Gregorius quickly bonded with his Tardis and was pulled out of the Time War, before the Time Lock took effect, by the Q, and, along with the higher beings, watched Gallifrey burn. After the Time War After the end of the war the higher beings were divided as to what to do, as some sides, including the Q, wished to bring back the Time Lords, while others wished to let the Time Lords remain inside the Time Lock forever. Sick of the endless discussions and saddened by the loss of his Time Lord friends Gregorius left and wandered through all universes for ages until he finally returned to the universe of the Time Lords. TGCC Season 1 Year 1 Before EOE In the first year before the Empress' reign Gregorius appeared on the Cantina and offered to help the crew investigate mysterious messages that were send to planets shortly before they were destroyed. Realizing he could travel quickly he snapped himself and the then-Wraith Draygon to Draygon's hive ship where he upgraded the systems with Time Lord technology. Becoming a Tardis As he was returning to the higher planes to figure out what was going on, he was kicked down to the lower planes and onto the Cantina in a Time Lord body. Severely wounded he tried to aid Mapp, but his wounds caught up with him and his Tardis, Laplace, merged with him in order to save him as he was forced to regenerate. After becoming a Tardis Gregorius left the Cantina in search of what had happened to him and saw the emergence of the Empress. Apparent death Eventually Gregorius went to New Gallifrey where he saved the now-Time-Lord-Wraith hybrid Draygon's life and stole the Eye of Harmony created by the Empress by taking it into himself. Realizing his wounded body couldn't contain the Eye he went to an ancient Time Lord fortress located in the Macrophilian Junction to contact his people and to find a way to repair the containment of the eye. His body breaking down he pulled P90 from the timeline and brought him to the planet where both proceeded to work on repairing the containment. However, at a critical moment Draygon started to regenerate and this distracted both Time Lords and caused their repair to fail and the eye to lose containment. Greg urged P90 to take Draygon and leave, and as both left he ejected all non-essential parts of his Tardis, and used the energy to contain the eye once more, but the damage had been done: The rift had torn wide open. He then used the energy of the eye to seal the rift, and in the process created The Impossible System where he would spend the next 50 years with the rest of the universe thinking he had died. Year 50 EOE In the 50th year of the Empress' reign the universe saw the return of Gregorius. His first act was to save the hybrid Draygon whom he showed a vision of where to find him. Ascended Genocide Shortly after his return to the universe Gregorius committed what is now know as the Ascended Genocide in an attempt to regain his lost powers of the Q and to return back to the higher planes of existence. Shortly after the ascended genocide he appeared on the Empress' flagship and regenerated. During the regeneration his Tardis part left him and saved the hybrid Draygon from the clutches of the Empress, while Greg was left in a Time Lord body. Joining the Empress In the hopes of finding his Tardis Gregorius joined forces with the Empress and together they roamed the universe hunting his Tardis, until they arrived back at New Gallifrey where they found P90 standing amidst the destroyed Citadel. Greg altered P90's Tardis, sending him and his crew to The Impossible System. Soon thereafter Gregorius located his Tardis on Gallifrey and proceeded there to merge once more with her. After he merged he took Draygon to the Impossible System and went on to resurrect the Gauntlett which caused him to get trapped inside the mind of Laplace. Final battle After spending a long time trapped inside Laplace's mind, Gregorius returned in the final battle against the Empress to protect Laplace from the horrors of war. He emerged as the Gauntlett was attempting to absorb Laplace's power, and quickly forced the mad Tardis to retreat. He then transported himself, WingedPegasus and Myn to the Cantina where he changed clothes and entered battle himself, his Tardis taking the shape of the statue of liberty. He aided Mapp in towing the wounded Gauntlett to the rift at the Macrophilian Junction and saw the Empress and the Gauntlett meet their end. Unfortunately the Empress survived and had seen a future in which the universe was burning and at the center of it all were two figures: P90 and Gregorius. She successfully managed to seal away P90 and his Tardis, but when she tried to seal Gregorius she got destroyed as Greg, being a battle Tardis, fought her and escaped to the Impossible System. TGCC Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Time Lords Category:Tardis Category:Gregorius Category:Q Category:Higher Beings